moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Keillara
Keillara Scarstrya of Argus, or just Keillara, is a draenei death knight, former shaman, painter, and cook. = Appearance = (More to come later.) = Personality = Like many other death knights, Keillara is one to feel little emotion. She is commonly seen just passing by some saddening event, or not participating in any kind of engagement of a fight of some sort. Keillara is quite emotionless, and really only feels anger. Yet is she completely emotionless? No. But she's not one to just break out crying when some one calls her a 'spacegoat', or is she going to get all mad at some one for calling her that. So, a love mate? Highly unlikely that Keillara will be the romantic type, but she thinks it would be nice to have some one to be around with besides the great green elk that she rides, or the penguin or whelp that follows her around. With the fact of very little emotion, Keillara's not one to start a conversation, nor would she fully participate in answering all the questions. At many times, you'll see Keillara just roaming the streets of Stormwind on a Great Green Elekk followed by a penguin or whelp. Keillara is quite the observer, however. You may see her just stop all of a sudden and watch some one, or just go through and pause for a moment at the harbor to watch the sun rise or set. This being mentioned, Keillara loves to travel. If not seen anywhere by herself, then she is probably following one of her close friends, or just an acquaintance, or you. Although, Keillara can be also found fighting the battle in Alterac Valley, or fighting off the horde in Arathi Basin or Warsong Glutch. Fighting being one of her favorite things, she wouldn't do it to any ally of her's, but that's not saying that she won't fight some random human warlock that comes up to her wanting to fight her one day, or wanting to get back at her for not selling them the ten pound fish that she had just recently caught. Keillara is indeed, a sells person, and sells a variety of wares that she finds about Azeroth. (More to come later, if not a total redo of this second. Mostly likely a redo, yes-sir-ee. The next category is all ready edited, so you may be able to decipher her personality all ready, smart-one.) Views on Other Races Humans - "Most of the people of this race are okay, but the lot that I've seen in my daily, long walks around Stormwind act like idiots." Dwarves - "Short, stout, drunkards, fighters, and heavy accents. However, their thought against the horde are good, just most are not all that good to talk to. Not that I'd understand a word that they say, anyway." Gnomes - "They blow things up too much. Creative, smart, but wild." Night Elves - "Selfish? Eh, most. They seem to put Elune over everything, literally. Though, I have met a few that are friendly, at least." Draenei - "I can't say anything bad about my own race or else they would have my head." Orcs - "Reckless, hot-headed, ... horde." Trolls - "Voodoo. They are actually kind of fun to be around." Tauren - "More of a neutral race. I know when I step in an area shared by the tauren and alliance I know that I can't get at least a little peace and quiet." Forsaken - "Evil. First thing that came to my mind." Blood Elves - "Those pretty boys and snobbish girls? No thanks." = History = Adding to this and to below later. Birth Scourge Death After Scourge Recent Events Category:Draenei Category: Alliance Death Knight Category:Alliance